regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Homeward Bound Episode 01
Recap Thursday, 13th December, 1511 (Day 1*) Caldonia. Kel William Marshal and Grimes walk outside the and see a night-sky filled with alien and foreign stars all over the sky. The moon looks different as well. The land in front of them is thawing. The two rest. William tests his magic sword and it still works. Day 2* The two wake up before dawn. The sky is still full of stars. Both Grimes and William feel oddly healed after sleeping of 1 HP per hour of sleep. There is no moon in the sky at the moment. The party wonder how long they slept. Grimes wonders if it was their magic armor that healed them. The two make their plans to head to Swampside. Before leaving the cave area, William gives a prayer of thanks to Bellum. Grimes gives his own pray to Martha to save their souls. The land is still melting around them as they travel. Eventually they arrive at a thawing 80 foot wide river, where a group of Kobolds are trapped from other Kobolds. The party approach the Kobolds on the near side of the river. Grimes finds out they are in the Dungdogs Pack. Grimes talks with Norglab the Kobold who need to get his group of Kobolds to the other side. Grimes checks the water and it is is still cold. The party walk down the river and find they are trapped by a confluence of 2 rivers. The two try to ford a river and Kel William is washed down river. Grimes chases after. Kel William eventually makes it to the far shore of the river, and Grimes catches up. William has lost all of his arrows, +1 bow, tinderbox, and javelin. Their magic armor drys the party, and they follow the river down stream to get to the lake where Conquest is. The field they crossing is melting to reveal grown alive grass. Grimes then realises it is still dark and dawn never came. They look around and see no light coming from the west. And they realise the stars are just located in the northern section of the sky and are all bunched together in a cone. Some hours later they arrive at a confluence of 2 more rivers at the edge of the plain. Grimes shoots a magical fire bolt across the river and finds there is no wind, and his shot goes true. The river looks 160 feet across. Kel William looks again at the stars and confirms that the stars have not moved in the sky all day. Grimes starts looking for a spot along the river for them to cross. William tries to crosses but is dragged down river again, and starts drowning. Grimes rushes after and saves Kel William. The two of them are exhausted and go to rest. The two then realise that they aren't hungry or thirsty, and haven't felt hungry or thirsty ever since leaving the cave. The two fall asleep, Grimes sleeps without his armor on as a test to see if the armor is the source of the healing. Day 3* Both Grimes and William wake up, both healing 9 HP overnight. The party travel further down river. Hours into "the day" the come across some shouting Kobolds. Grimes shoots a crowbow bolt to illuminate the area, but it causes the Kobolds to flee. The party continue to travel and arrive near a forest and find themselves exhauset again. Grimes wonders if they are in a hell for their crimes. Kel Willis dismisses that, seeing their past actions as "good". Grimes starts a fire. With larger light, they see the color around them is normal and not desaturated. Day 4* The party travel and arrive at the large lake near Conquest. Recap in progress. 1hr 13 min into Vod. Monsters Monster names: *Dog like creature: Thung *Main fighter: Warrior *Big fighter: Task Master *Thing with eyes: Lensman :*Days will be tracked by sleep cycles, or until I give up - McTacky Category:Homeward Bound Episode